In the downhole drilling and completions industry, extended reach wells can be drilled beyond the practical reach of coiled tubing, control lines, and other control and monitoring communication systems. These extended reach wells can have lateral or horizontal reaches that extend well over 10,000 feet, some exceeding even 40,000 feet using current technology. As a result, downhole data important for efficiently performing downhole operations, such as temperature, pressure, flow rate, oil/water ratio, etc. cannot be measured and communicated to surface. Further, downhole devices such as sleeves, chokes, valves, packers, inflow control devices, etc., cannot be remotely controlled by operators at surface. The industry would well receive systems that enable communication for monitoring and controlling devices in extended reach wells and boreholes.